Ruby
by Purumpu
Summary: Y ella dice: La felicidad no es gratis. Todo mundo pelea justo como yo. Pero eh renunciado a poder darme por vencida. El amor de hermanos es el mas grande y verdadero que puede existir. Craig y Ruby no eran la excepción. Inspirado en la cancion "Ruby" de Foster the People.


**One-Shot inspirado o basado en la canción "Ruby" de Foster the People. Espero no arruinarlo... **

**Summary - __****Y ella dice: La felicidad no es gratis. **_**Todo mundo pelea justo como yo. **__**Pero eh renunciado a poder darme por vencida. El amor de hermanos es el mas grande y verdadero que puede existir. Craig y Ruby no eran la excepción. Inspirado en la cancion "Ruby" de Foster the People.**_

**Advertencias - Muerte de un personaje... No es incesto. **

**South park no me pertenece... Es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone. La canción "Ruby" ****no me pertenece... Es propiedad de Mark Foster.**

* * *

_**Y ahí ella va **_  
_**Estaba sentada muy tranquila con la cabeza llena de consejos de sus amigos. **_  
_**Ella Pasea **_  
_**Ella trata de reorganizarse, pero todo se va bajo su cama.**_

_Todos en la familia Tucker tienen un periodo de cambio, Ruby no fue la excepción. Creció, maduro (Algo que por desgracia, la vida, la obligo a cumplir), sufrió, se enamoro, se caso, tuvo hermosos hijos y aun esperaba al futuro. Pero, por un capricho de dios, la persona a la que mas ama en el mundo, la abandono._

_Ike Broflovski, esposo y padre de familia, falleció en accidente de transito camino al trabajo. Ruby quedo devastada._

_**Y es incontable **_  
_**Ella tuvo un frasco lleno de "cambio" ahorrado para vacaciones **_  
_**Y ella ve**_  
_**Ve a sus hijos crecer justo como su mamá **_  
_**Y es dificil **_

_Ruby tenia miedo, no quería quedarse sola. Era dificil, y aunque yo no pudiera comprender, entendía lo solitaria que estaba. El tiempo pasaba arrastrando todo a su paso._  
_Yo sabia todo lo que mi "Pequeña" hermana aguanta por día._

_**Pero yo le digo: Ruby, Ruby, Ruby **_  
_**Tienes que comenzar a levantar tu **_  
_**Cabeza, Tu Cabeza, Tu Cabeza **_  
_**Y yo digo: Ruby, Ruby, Ruby **_  
_**Se que es duro pero tienes que **_  
_**Salir de la cama, Salir de la cama, Salir de la cama **_

_La realidad no la dejaba continuar. Ella observaba a su alrededor, y se daba cuenta que era tiempo. Ella miraba y lloraba en silencio._

_**Si, Ella no sabe que hacer, **_  
_**Tiene todo, pero nada que perder **_

_Ruby caminaba por los solitarios pasillos de la casa de dos pisos, la cual estaba abandonada, reviviendo los mejores mementos de su vida._

_**Tuvo una llamada de un hombre **_  
_**Sólo para ver si estaba bien, **_  
_**Si, Ella tenía la cara llena de lagrimas **_  
_**Sostenida por la fuerza de cinco. **_

_-Sabes... Ruby, deberías dejar el pasado atrás._

_Ella me mira, y sonríe, de una manera melancólica, abre la boca y sisea tratando de encontrar la respuesta indicada a mis palabras._

_-Deberías de ser feliz._

_**Y ella dice: La felicidad no es gratis **_  
_**Todo mundo pelea justo como yo **_  
_**Pero eh renunciado a poder darme por vencida. **_

_Ella mira por la ventana, sus ojos se fijan en algún punto entre la nieve. Brillan. Su cabello anaranjado, que en algún tiempo estuvo amarrado en dos coletas, ahora esta suelto, enmarcando sus temblorosos hombros. Y otra vez se queda atrapada entre el tiempo y la realidad._

_**Pero yo digo Ruby, Ruby, Ruby **_  
_**Tienes que comenzar a levantar tu **_  
_**Cabeza, Tu Cabeza, Tu Cabeza **_  
_**Y yo digo Ruby, Ruby, Ruby **_  
_**Se que es duro pero tienes que **_  
_**Salir de la cama, Salir de la cama, Salir de la cama **_

_-Ruby..._

_Ella guía sus manos hasta su cara y con la yema de sus dedos desliza las pequeñas lagrimas que salen de sus ojos, cortando la cadena._

_**Si, Ella no sabe que hacer, **_  
_**Tiene todo, pero nada que perder **_

_El sillón blanco del comedor bastaba para los dos. Mi pequeña hermana apoyos su cabeza sobre mis piernas y serró los ojos._

_**Si, has tenido tiempo de darte cuenta, **_  
_**Estoy aqui así que no tengas miedo **_  
_**Has tenido tiempo de darte cuenta **_  
_**Estoy aqui y Estoy Aqui **_

_**Si, has tenido tiempo de darte cuenta, **_  
_**Estoy aqui así que no tengas miedo **_  
_**Has tenido tiempo de darte cuenta **_  
_**Estoy aqui así que no tengas miedo **_

_Lleve mis manos a su cabeza y comencé a acariciarla._

_La poca luz que entraba por la ventana me permitía ver la asustadas facciones que hace años no vi en su cara._

_-Ruby... No estas sola._

_**Yo digo Ruby, Ruby, Ruby **_

_**Solitaria **_  
_**Descansa tu cabeza, en mi regazo **_  
_**Cuando estés deprimida **_

_**Solitaria **_  
_**Descansa tu cabeza, en mi regazo **_  
_**En mi regazo **_

_**Ruby No Llores**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, la verdad esta ****canción**** es hermosa, y cuan la estaba escuchando, se me vino a la mente la pequeña Tucker y ****obviamente**** su hermano mayor. Puede que la ****canción**** no tenga nada que ver, pero, creo que las letras de Mark Foster tienen muchos significados distintos. Ya se que mi Fic es una basofia, pero la ****canción**** es realmente hermosa. **

**Espero de todo ****corazón**** que les haya gustado. Creo que no tengo mucho por decir. Me despido.**

**_Purumpu_**


End file.
